Vibration damping systems for mechanical devices or systems by means of electromagnetic or piezoelectric actuators using a hydraulic system for transmitting force are scarce in the background art. Electrostatic technology (based on load control by means of electromagnetic actuators that using the hydraulic circuit as motion transmission system) is used mainly in the aeronautic field for controlling flight systems. A power transmission is required for such an application and therefore the upstream power source is generally a rotating machine (electric motor) connected to a hydraulic pump). The system described above for aeronautic applications has recently been suggested also as actuation system in metalworking machine tools (presses, punches), as actuation systems in the naval sector and as energizing devices on dynamic characterization test jigs. The development of such applications is confirmed by scientific articles published on the topic.